Suícidio em Três Atos
by josy chocolate
Summary: Draco a amava em silêncio.   Cansado e desiludido, revê seus últimos pensamentos sabendo que, de alguma maneira, não pode ser o covarde de sempre...
1. Chapter 1

Suicídio em três atos

Ato 1

Decisões e Motivos

Era tarde da noite e chovia copiosamente, olho da janela e vejo que os relâmpagos cortam os céus. Amanhã é o dia. Amanhã minha vida terá fim. Qualquer sonho, qualquer esperança, qualquer chance se acabara. Sinto o gosto amargo em minha boca. Nunca tive chance nenhuma, nehuma esperança. Sou um Malfoy e para mim nunca restou nada, a não ser uma vida amarga, vazia e cheias de desilusões, e sonhos não realizados.

Não sei, e não posso precisar como aconteceu, acho que começou com aquele soco no terceiro ano. Quando percebi, ela simplesmente estava em mim. Assim... sem permissão. Tentei odiá-la ainda mais a cada segundo. A cada sorriso que a via dar aos outros, e sabia que eles nunca seriam dirigidos a mim. Percebi as lágrimas no final do baile, as lágrima no sexto ano, quando o idiota arrumou uma namorada. Tentei odiá-la. Principalmente por amá-lo. Mas estava além de mim, tentava me aproximar pelos corredores, tentava sentir o cheiro dela... impossível, ela sempre estava com os dois idiotas. Passei noites imaginando o sabor daquela pele, o calor daqueles lábios. Ilusão. Nunca sentirei. Durante a guerra temi por ela, quis notícias, mas como era de se esperar ela estava com eles, tão ocupada que não percebeu em nenhum momento meu sofrimento ou meu olhar de súplica que pedia ao menos um sorriso. Não havia motivos. Por isso tentei matá-la na Sala Precisa em Hogwarts. Talvez se ela morresse ali, esse sentimento acabaria. Inútil. A morte dela seria meu fim. Assim como será o dia de amanhã. Ela ainda está lá, feliz, vivendo seu conto de fadas com o Weasley. Soube que espera um filho dele. Mas uma vez ele venceu. Esteve num lugar onde jamais estarei. Aperto o frasco em minha mão... tenho medo...


	2. Chapter 2

Ato 2

A Carta e a Morte

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, não havia sinal da chuva anterior. Sorrio da minha janela mais uma vez. A chuva era a minha dor ontem, hoje o sol é a alegria deles. Dia lindo para um casamento. Talvez estivesse feliz, se eu fosse o noivo, se eu estivesse prestes a arruinar a linhagem da minha familia me casando com uma sangue ruim, se a vida que brota dentro dela fosse do meu sangue. Meu peito dói. Não entendo o porquê. Ou talvez entenda, dói porque ela nunca será minha e minha vida chegou ao fim.

Medo? Sentimento esse que sempre me perseguiu. Uma vida regrada ao medo, é uma vida sem fundamento, inútil. E o que é inútil deve ter fim. Mas espero a coragem, coragem que vira com o exemplar do Profeta Diário... e o dia passou, andei de um lado para outro, pensando na minha existência, e resolvi-lhe escrever algumas poucas palavras:

_Granger,_

_ Hoje é o dia mais feliz de sua vida, e é o dia em que desisto da minha. Desisto, porque o que me fazia viver, era a esperança de que um dia você fosse minha. Mas hoje essa esperança se extinguiu, afinal, você nunca percebeu meu amor, e nunca percebera agora. Por isso tomei coragem de te dizer. Eu te odeio, você já sabe, a novidade é que te amo, o mesmo tanto que te odeio. Engraçado, falar em amor. Talvez você pense que enlouqueci. Talvez tenha mesmo, enlouquecido por te amar, por ter te seguido pelos corredores, por ter tentado a todo custo sentir ao menos o seu cheiro, por ter roubado seu sueter rosa, aquele que usava no mesmo dia que me quebrou o nariz. É isso, o roubei porque era o mais perto que estaria de você. Pode ser mesquinho de minha parte, mas não sei se desejo a sua felicidade, já que não estarei aqui para ver. Ser mesquinho ou não. Não vem ao caso, pois essa é a minha realidade, Granger. Eu te amo, e não desejo a sua felicidade, já que o veneno que tomarei agora corroerá as minhas entranhas._

Nesse momento a coruja chegou, com o exemplar do final da tarde, em letras grandes e Garrafais, o anúncio dizia: UNIÃO FELIZ. Logo a baixo, a foto do sorriso, do abraço e do beijo. Meu coração quis saltar do meu peito. Estava feito, só restava a minha morte. Assim, termino a carta, com o frasco de veneno reluzindo a minha mão.

_Agora, não tem mais volta, Hermione, o veneno, arde em minha garganta. Seja feliz, enquanto eu jazerei eternamente sozinho. Meu último ato, será lhe enviar essa carta. Afinal, você precisa saber o motivo de minha morte, pois morrerei fracassado sim, mas covarde não mais. _

_ Eternamente Seu Draco Malfoy. _

O veneno agiu, com mais rapidez do que eu esperava, minhas mãos estao dormentes, e minha visão turva. Tremo, mas faço o que tinha que fazer, mais uma vez chego a beirada da janela... me apoio respirando com dificudade. E vejo a coruja cortanto o céu, naquela noite estrelada, levando a você o meu amargo e doce amor... e enfim... a escuridão... e a paz.


	3. Chapter 3

Ato 3. O Fim

A notícia da morte de Draco Malfoy, chegou no início da lua de mel de Ronald e Hermione. Fora Ronald que avistou a coruja negra, mas ela só entregara a carta, com envelope também negro, e com emblema da sonserina para Hermione. Ela leu a carta enfrente ao seu marido, que ficou vermelho, ao ver a declaração de outro homem, ainda mais de Draco Malfoy, mas a apertou carinhosamente em seus braços, quando ela chorou. Assustada e surpresa. A confirmação da morte veio, meia hora depois da carta. Ele estava morto!

Dois dias mais tarde...

Em um cemitério pequeno, de Londres. O sepultamento acontecia, silencioso, sem lágrimas. Sem ninguém. Apenas o ataude de madeira envernizado, nenhuma flor, nenhum adeus.

Hermione segurou firme as mãos do marido, o amava mais ainda por ele ter aceitado ir com ela, ela não poderia fazer aquilo sozinha, estava com medo! Medo? Tão irônico, esse medo.

Aproximou-se e viu o rosto mortalmente pálido dentro do caixão. Ele estava com o mesmo ar arrogante que sempre teve. Mesmo morto, ela poderia odiá-lo. Ou amá-lo. Pela primeira vez viu através dele. Viu o menino carente, que crescera sem amor e do lado das trevas. Engoliu em seco, e sentiu Rony pigarrear, sentiu Harry chegar a sua direita, mas não conseguia desprender os olhos daquela visão. Rony colocara em sua mãos as flores que compraram no caminho, e ela escolhera com carinho. Harry pediu a Rony que a deixassem sozinha um pouco. E ele saiu relutante.

Hermione o olhou. Estava sozinha com ele. Só os dois. Ela sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, mas não adiantava mais, se pudesse o colocaria no colo, e diria que tudo se ajeitaria, que ele ainda tinha ma chance de viver, mas era inútil, e todos sabiam, não existia mais nada!...

O caixão foi fechado... e ela ali, sozinha com ele. Agora separados por uma distância maior que o ódio: a morte.

Muitos anos depois...

Hermione andou com passos vacilantes até o túmulo, de granito. Caminhar estava a cada dia mais dificil. Mas ela nunca deixaria de ir ali. Nunca. Não o deixaria sozinho jamais!

Hugo, estava de mãos dadas com sua esposa, e disse:

_Não entendo, porque mamãe sempre insiste em vir aqui, anos após anos, é uma vida, visitando essa túmulo, apenas pedra. Trazendo flores, como se isso fosse enfeitar a vida do pobre que esta enterrado ali. Que ela faça isso ao tumulo de meu pai, eu entendo, mas continuar fazendo isso...

_Hugo, ela sempre fez isso enquanto seu papai era vivo, não fazia?

_Sempre, e papai a apoiava, algumas vezes, ele apelava, mas cedia, e até a acompanhava algumas vezes.

_Então... ela não faz isso no túmulo de seu pai?

_Sim, só não faz todos os dias porque ela não aguenta mais, a idade já esta avançada. - ele sorriu vendo a velha de cabelos brancos se aproximar devagar e com um sorriso satisfeita.

_Vamos, mamãe.

_Hugo Weasley, não tente entender, eu jurei que não o deixaria sozinho, e não farei isso, enquanto eu viver!

_Tudo bem... meu pai, me ensinou o quanto a senhora era teimosa desde de menina, não é agora, com 95 anos, que vou tentar mudá-la.

Hermione sorriu.

_Bom mesmo, menino... bom mesmo.


End file.
